Ain't that funna
by TheGirlsOfAngelsDarkSide
Summary: it's only PG for cursing in a song. anyhoo, Hermione tells Victor of after he plays her and wants her back. how? by singing


JS: This fic completely and totally plays up on Harry Potter's ONLY female main character. Even though only 3 of our member read Harry Potter. *looks at AI, LF, and smiles smugly.* Anyway everyone else still helped after we explained stuff to them cause they're air heads. I also want to appologize to Ja Rule and J-Lo for mutilating their song even though I wanted to do a song by Avril Lavigne who is the best beep beep beep. * looks around to see who is beeping out her words. Sees no one* Any way Avril is the most beep beep beep. *Looks around again* Who the beep beep beep is doing that. Hey cut beep beep beep. I DIDN"T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BAD THAT BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *looks around as the long beep continues non stop. Pulls back a curtain and finds Spiced Up sugar behind it woth a romote control beeper holding down the button on it and laughing uncontroalbly.*  
  
J.S.: *clears her throat*  
  
1 SUS: *looks up and smiles innoncently* ah……now onto the fic *runs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny found Hermione in the Library and ran to her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermy?"  
  
"He..he….he broke up with me!"  
  
"Again?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"But this time for good."  
  
Ginny felt mad. Victor and Hermione had been dating on a of for a while but she had never cried like this.  
  
The next day Ginny looked for Hermione and found her in the common room.  
  
"How you feeling Herm?"  
  
"Confused."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"He wants be back. He says that he's sorry and he really loves me."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "He's coming to Hogwarts tonight."  
  
"Your not going to take him back are you??"  
  
"Of course not but…….I don't know how to tell him."  
  
Ginny sat silently for a while then suddently she jumped. "I have the perfect idea. My friend gave me this muggle c.d. and player and….oh just follow me." Ginny dragged Hermione to the girl's common room.  
  
All of The Three Broom Sticks was noisy and Victor was sitting at a table waiting for Hermione. He was very smug about how he had played her for a fool and how she had practically begged him to come here. All of the sudden Ginny came to the front of the room.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen." She shouted and everyone quieted down. "We have a special preformer tonight. Please put your hands together for Hermione Hot Stuff Granger." There was cheers as a stage appeared and Victor stared surprised to see Harry Potter standing on the stage in muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. Music started and Harry began to rap:  
  
Ha, ha it must be the ass  
  
That got me like damn  
  
If they get any fatter  
  
Man the Potter  
  
Gonna hafta get at her  
  
And our situation won't matter  
  
I come to make you smile  
  
In the freakiest matters  
  
Herm to ione  
  
Hello, no I'm not be  
  
Harmin' y'alls wall  
  
I'm the rule in the shot call  
  
Off the wall  
  
Like MJ in his early days  
  
It's the achin' Granger now  
  
Hermione appeared in a pair of tight jean flare pants that sparkled, a blue bellie shirt. Her hair was long and straight and her lips were glossy. She began to sing in a perfect voice:  
  
Hermione: It's been awhile since  
  
You came around  
  
Now ya wanna see  
  
What's goin' down  
  
Tryin' to tell me  
  
Why ya want my time  
  
Tryin' to tell me  
  
How I'm on your mind  
  
See it never had  
  
To be this way  
  
You should've never played  
  
The game you played  
  
Now I'm seein' that  
  
You're kinda lame  
  
Knowin how  
  
The situation change  
  
  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
I remember  
  
How you walked away  
  
Even when I tried  
  
To call your name  
  
See at first  
  
I didn't understand  
  
Now you're lookin'  
  
Like a lonely man  
  
I remember how you  
  
Did me wrong  
  
And now you're hurtin'  
  
'Cause my love is gone  
  
Everybody gets  
  
A chance to burn  
  
You can take it  
  
As a lesson learned  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Harry: Double dose my  
  
Fly by, red line  
  
Touch the roast side  
  
Oh I, never been  
  
A sucker for chill Ja  
  
Spit the ism, hit em  
  
Get rid of em, and  
  
You know Tae  
  
Get it gully, and  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
How they want me  
  
See me workin' wit money  
  
But Cali ain't a dummy  
  
What these brodies  
  
Want from me?  
  
'Cause all I got is G Hermione  
  
And Murda I.N.C.  
  
  
  
Hermione: I really wish  
  
You wouldn't send me gifts  
  
Tryin' to make me  
  
Sit and reminisce  
  
Tryin' to blind me  
  
With your blingin' bling  
  
Thought I told you  
  
Love don't cost a thing  
  
Hope you realise  
  
That now I'm through  
  
And I don't ever wanna  
  
Hear from you  
  
I had enough of  
  
Bein' there for you  
  
Now I'm laughin'  
  
Why you play the fool?  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby, is that your girlfriend?  
  
I got my boyfriend  
  
Harry and Hermione: But maybe  
  
We can be friends  
  
La, da, da, da, da, da  
  
  
  
Hermione: Baby, I got my boyfriend  
  
Is that your girlfriend?  
  
Harry and Hermione: But maybe  
  
We can be friends  
  
La, da, da, da, da, da  
  
Everyone applauded and Hermione bowed and went to Victor. "Sorry Victor it's over." Hermione laughed "Ain't that funny." Hermione turned and walked away with Ginny and Harry. 


End file.
